


The Perils Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animatronics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Foxy has an injured lover he likes to protect...AU-ish.





	The Perils Of Love

She knows, even as she enters the room, his Cove, that she is not needed here, not wanted. She still needs him, so she keeps walking, staying silent as she seeks him out. She is trembling even as she sneaks into his Cove, kneeling silently at his feet, praying he will wake and see her, know her pain. 

He wakes, and sighs, looking down at her, this fragile human girl who so desperately needs to be safe, to be loved. He doesn’t want her here, he doesn’t need her, but he knows she needs him, she needs to be loved. Properly loved. 

She sobs when he reaches for her, all but throwing herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest. He sighs again, stroking her hair, hating her flinch when he moves to tuck hair out of her eyes when she finally looks at him. 

He will kill the man who hurt her, he promises himself. She is too kind, too gentle, to deserve any of her wounds. She almost screams at his touch against her ribs, sobbing again as, finally, he plucks her clothing from her wounds, ripping the fabric free where it has fallen into drying blood and wounds. She screams again when the fabric falls from her and leaves her bare, bleeding and fragile. 

He growls then, reaching for her, seizing her lips with his own, capturing her breath until she trembles, letting him pick her up, yelping softly as she lets him touch her skin, his claws raking her broken skin enough that she bleeds, sobbing into his neck. He rumbles as he sets her into the bath, growling when she moves to stand, then turns the water on, backing away as she washes, the water turning a rust colour. 

By the time she emerges from the bath she is weak, and she falls forward as she walks towards him, her wounds finally clean, if open and still a little bloodied. He carries her to first aid, tending to her with sweetness she hasn’t had in years, and she sobs. 

He is lighter still when he brings her clothes, clothes left by the last adult female to work here. She blushes even as she pulls on the clothing, a skin-tight vest-top and skimpy mini-skirt leaving her skin mostly bared. 

She rests with him, hidden in his cove. She knows, one day, she might meet the rest, but the perils of loving Foxy, and needing him, have left her fragile. She is broken, and yet, she hopes she is the right kind of broken to fit in here. 

She doesn’t realize the effect she has on Foxy, not until he lifts her into his lap, his man-made cock digging into the skin of her inner thigh until she shifts, forgetting she is naked under her skirt, then takes him inside her. 

She gasps, then, realizing her chance, moves so she takes him deeper, her arms tight around his neck as she lets him move her, the steady rise and fall drawing her to keen desperately as she feels him inside her, her body clenching around him. 

He groans, then seizes her lips again and she whimpers into his mouth, arching so she takes him deeper still on the next descent, her body quivering when she finally hits her release, her scream muted by his lips. 

She is panting when she finally speaks.

“I love you... Foxy.”

He smiles, then speaks, his rusting voice box making it sound all the more husky.

“I love you too.”

She smiles, then reminds him of her name. 

“Angel...”

“I love you too, Angel.”

He smiles, his voice still husky but softer as he adds.

“I only hope you love my friends as much as we love you.”


End file.
